Field of the Invention
Described herein are methods, procedures and devices for forming three-dimensional (3D) objects from a wide variety of media, such as a polymeric, biological or metallic materials. The methods, procedures and devices are programmed to produce desired three dimensional (3D) structures using polymerization, crosslinking, curing, sintering, melting or solidification and similar techniques in a manner constituting improvements over conventional stereolithographic, photocurable, or other 3D object forming techniques.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, 3D printing has been demonstrated to be an effective technique for accurately forming 3D objects, such as for the purpose of prototyping and manufacture. In its most general sense, 3D printing typically utilizes a 3D scanner and/or computer software to generate an image map of a desired object. That image map is then translated into a grid-like structure such that a fabrication device can deposit a flowable material, such as a plastic, polymer, biomaterial or resin, via an additive process, which is simultaneously solidified creating a 3D object. Various existing 3D printing methodologies which provide unique advantages and also each have their own disadvantages.
One such methodology is stereolithography, credited as being developed by Charles W. Hull and set forth, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330. Stereolithography aims to create three-dimensional objects based on the successive linear formation of layers of a fluid-like medium adjacent to previously formed layers of medium and the selective solidification of those layers according to cross-sectional data representing successive slices of the desired three-dimensional object in order to form solid layers. Stereolithography technology uses a liquid medium that is typically a melted thermoplastic or a photopolymer which is selectively solidified. The thermoplastic solidifies by exposure to a lower temperature; the photopolymer is solidified by exposing it to radiation usually in the UV or visible wavelengths causing the polymer to crosslink or cure. Typical methods for directing this radiation onto photocurable materials include motor controlled scanning mirrors, mask systems or lasers wherein the smallest physical resolution is the size of the laser beam or, within the mask, the size of a pixel.
Stereolithography-based machines solidifying photopolymer-based resins typically utilize a singular, focused laser point which is scanned in the X-Y plane using a physical gantry system or is otherwise directed by electromechanically-driven highly reflective surfaces such as galvanometers or rotating polygon mirrors. Because of this, print speed is inversely proportional to both layer density and layer volume.
A method of using the “singular point” type of stereolithography to solidify photopolymers includes utilizing a laser and controllable mirror configuration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,330 to Hull. The process utilizes incrementally submerging a build-platform in a vat of photocurable material, wherein a layer of material that covers the build platform is solidified via targeted radiation from a laser using two controllable mirrors which direct the radiation in a x/y plane along the surface of the material. Areas are selectively solidified corresponding to cross-sectional data represented in a cross sectional bitmap image of a slice of a virtual three-dimensional model representing an object. Lines are traced over the liquid surface to solidify the photocurable material. The process is repeated multiple times by lowering the build platform into the vat of material by an amount correlating to the next desired layer height. After new material is deposited over the construction area, the process of solidification repeats to form the individual stacked layers to form a three dimensional object.
Another method, which utilizes a “plane exposure” type stereolithography, is the use of a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD)-based variation on the stereolithography process. These variations provide significant improvements in print speed and create a constant build time independent of layer density for a given layer volume, because DMD arrays can expose and direct entire planes of focused light at once rather than a singular point which must be scanned to create a layer. A typical 720×480 DMD array can expose 345,600 individual “pockets” of solidified resin, also known as voxels, all at once in a single layer exposure. Typical layer exposure times can range from 0.2-10+ seconds, depending on a variety of factors. DMD-based processes can work very well for small print sizes, but once a critical layer area is surpassed, the suction force generated by layer-peeling mechanism will inhibit buildup of the 3D object.
There are several limitations to the above processes. For example, resolution is proportional to the focusable point size of the laser; if it is desired to increase the resolution, a smaller point size must be used. This has the consequence of increasing the total amount of lines to be traced in a given area, resulting in longer construction times. Additionally, the process of submerging a platform in a vat of material is both limiting to the functional size of the object that can be created and also requires exposure of large volumes of photocurable materials to construct the 3D object.
Furthermore, the above method of subjecting a fluid surface to radiation poses its own set of issues with regards to consistent layer heights and errors that can be caused from disturbances to the liquid surface. These disturbances can result from both internal and external sources of vibration. The layer height, and therefore the vertical resolution of the object, is also dependent on the viscosity and surface tension of the material used. This limits the vertical resolution that is attainable with a given range of materials.
Recently, an inverted sterolithographic process has been developed that introduces the additional factor of surface adhesion resulting from a newly solidified layer adhering to the bottom of a vat. This adhesion force increases as a function of the size of the solidified layer. However, before the construction process can resume, the adhesion force must be removed and the build platform raised to allow new material to be placed prior to the solidification of the next additional layers of material, for example, via use of prying, tilting, peeling and sliding.
These processes for removal of the adhesion force place the vat, the build platform, the raising element for the build platform and the newly solidified geometries of the printed object under high stress loads that can decrease the functional life of the machine and its components, as well as causing deformations and delamination of the object being constructed. A method to reduce this surface adhesion in large area solidification is described in European patent application EP 2419258 A2, where a single layer is broken into sub component images that are solidified and separated individually. This method, however, doubles the construction time and increases the chance for product failure due to delamination caused by increasing the amount of unsupported areas to be solidified.
Common areas where all rapid manufacturing systems can be improved upon comprise increasing resolution, enhancing scalability of constructible parts, increasing the ability to construct difficult geometries, such as hollow cavities and overhangs, and increasing the ability to construct and preserve small and fragile geometries, such as those having little surrounding support. Time to construct individual layers and total construction time are other important factors relating to the efficiency of the construction process of every system each of which has to its own set of unique limiting factors that dictate how long it will take to construct of a given object. Efficient methods and devices that address these conventional inefficiencies while utilizing a single compact device is therefore needed.